The Joy of Darkness
by Animalover205
Summary: The Second Wizarding World War, has now drawn into a kind of cold war. Most battles have drawn into simple back-alley brawls. Hero's have arisen on both sides, and Hermione has now risen to power in the Order of the Black Skull. Unknown to all, another party has arisen, a group of monsters determined to end the war, for good.


A/N: Sorry I haven't been on for a while, my computer crashed and I lost everything. Now I have a new computer and am starting to write once again. So, without further ado, I give you the Joy of Darkness.

I hope you Enjoy.

Summery: The Second Wizarding World War, has now drawn into a kind of cold war. Most battles have drawn into simple back-alley brawls. Hero's have arisen on both sides, and Hermione has now risen to power in the Order of the Black Skull. Unknown to all, another party has arisen, a group of monsters determined to end the war, for good.

Rated: M for violence, and sexual content. And lots, and LOTS of gore too. You know, the good stuff :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to Miss Rowling and Warner Bros. I do, however, own my story, I do not, however, make any money from it.

The Joy of Darkness

by

Animalover205

Chapter one.

Back Alley, London.

The night are was blowing down the alley, the silence was broken only by the running footsteps of two figures, both in torn and ragged robes, both panting and looking behind them. These two were Auror's, the last of a raiding party that had been ambushed when they tried to raid a Death Eater safe house.

The safe house had been, in fact, a trap laid by the Order of the Black Skull, there had been six of them when they'd attacked the house, intending to capture or kill the Death Eaters there, by the time they realized the danger they were in the trap had been sprung.

They heard the spells rush in, a blur of green and red lights hitting their four companions, including their captain, Tonks. These two Auror's were the one's nearest the door, and had managed to escape the firefight as their standing orders had been. They had been cut from shrapnel and their robes and bodies burned from the spell's that had been thrown at them.

As they rushed down the alleyway, a deeper shadow seemed to step away from the shadow's in the alley, and a figure suddenly seemed to be standing there. The figure wasn't tall, maybe only Eighteen or Nineteen. Looking like it was still either in Hogwarts or had only _just_ graduated. The figure, however, was thin and was dressed in the heavy black trench coat and heavy black hood. The figure didn't speak a word but simply raised a wand and blasted the Auror on the right.

The remaining Auror, a young man named David, gasped as he watched the last of his companions fall, dead, his head missing. David raised his wand and yelled out " Expelliarmis!" to his surprise, however, the figure rased a hand and, with a flash of light, seemed to deflect the spell into a trash can.

The figure turned it's wand on him and a red light smashed into the still stunned Auror, knocking him off of his feet. Two more figures seemed to appear then, and walked over to him. " Take this one to the Interrogation rooms." the lead figure said, pocketing its wand. " And the other?" the one on the right asked. " Take her to my chambers."

Hermione smiled as she walked into her chambers, she took off her coat and draped it over the back of her chair. She streatched her body as she walked into the room, she still wore her collar, though the strangling enchantment had been left broken. Even though she was technically a free woman, she still considered herself as belonging to Bellatrix LeStrange.

' _As the scar's on our chest proclaims us to be._' Granger's voice echoed in her mind. Hermione smiled at that, then looked over in time to see her ' Guest ' wake up from the spell that had taken her down.

The woman was tall, taller then Hermione, and a few years older too, she had bright bubblegum pink hair and fair skin that looked like it had a few more scar's then the last time Hermione had seen her. Hermione smiled as she watched the woman's eyes ( Green this time, Hermione noted ) opened wide in surprise when she realized that she was naked.

Hermione smiled as she noted that all the woman's hair was pink.

"Hello Tonks." Hermione said, making the woman jump slightly. Looking at her, Tonks gasped. Hermione had changed, and how!.

Hermione had cut her hair shot, now it was in a butch style, short on the top and sides, almost a military haircut Tonks noticed. She was wearing clothes that allowed her blood to flow, and allowed her to move, but was tight enough that Tonks highly doubted that she was wearing anything under them. What really surprised Tonks the most was that she now bore a Dark Mark on her left arm and...a new kind of symbol on her right.

" Her-Hermione." Tonks said in a choked voice " You've gone to the Dark." she was sad about this, the Hermione that she had known would never have gone over. Hermione shrugged and said " And?" she sat down on a chair and said " What would _you_ do if those you'd fought for tried to kill the one that you love?"

Tonks's head snapped up, eyes wide, and sputtered " You love the dark lord!" Hermione made a choking sound "Eww, no!" she gave a shudder, she'd known that the Dark Lord had quite a sexual appetite, but she also knew that those women he used for that porpoise rarely survived his attentions.

" No, not him." she gave a slight whisper, then looked at Tonks and said with an easy grin " Mistress Bellatrix, those Auror's who you had been with during the attack on LeStrange Manor, they had been there to kill my Mistress." Tonks shook her head and said " No..no we weren't. Capture Bellatrix, rescue you, those were our orders. Nothing else." she looked at Hermione and said in a quiet voice. " Hermione, what are you going to do to me?"

Hermione smiled softly at her and said " Simple, you are going to be my pet, the way that I'm Mistress Bella's." she stood and twisted, popping her back and said as she walked to the table and said " I've already spoken with her, and she's agreed that I could." she looked back at Tonks as she stood up, clearly ready to fight, and sighed before saying " I wouldn't try, if I were you. I have wards on the floor around that bed. It won't kill you, but you won't feel too good if you try anything."

Tonks paused, she'd seen what Hermione's wards were capable of, having seen one of her fellow Auror's killed pretty badly by one. Hermione smiled and said " Don't worry, as long as you don't try anything, nothing will happen too you." she looked back at the table and began to look over the papers that she had resting there, plans for future attacks on the Aurors and the Order of the Pheonix.

Tonks sighed and said " Why am I here, Hermione?" she looked at the floor and said " After all, I figured that I would end up in the hands of your torturers." Hermione sighed and looked at the floor and then back up at her and said " I might be mad and dark, Tonks, but I'm not _entirely_ devoid of feelings for my friends. I wouldn't hand you to McNair, nor to the Dark Lord. Not when I can do anything to stop it." she then turned back to the papers.

Hermione then smirked and said " Besides, there are better ways of getting information out of someone then simply causing them pain." Tonks looked at her and said after a moment of thought " It was you...you told them about Grimmould Place, you told them about the other safe houses, didn't you?"

Hermione sighed and said " What's your point?" she then looked at her friend and walked over to a chair to sit down " What is your point, exactly? I did what was required of me as a good pet when they attacked Grimmould Place." Tonks stared at her and sat down awkwardly on the side of the day bed that she had been resting. " What do you mean?" she asked " What, exactly, do you mean when you say that your a ' Pet ' ?"

Hermione smiled and said " Simple." and she proceeded to tell the Auror everything that had happened to her during the time that she had been with Bellatrix. Tonks took it all in without a word spoken, simply nodding when she found a point that she could understand. When Hermione was done, Tonks simply stared at her and said " And..your okay with this? With being used as a pet? A sex toy by Bellatrix?"

Hermione moaned slightly and said in soft voice as her eyes went out of focus " Yes, yes I am, I love it." she looked at the floor for a moment and said " And her." as she said this, the door of the room opened and Bellatrix LeStrange walked in, a smile curling her lips and said " So, you _Did_ take a captive for yourself."

pausing the older woman who, according to Hermione, owned Tonks's friend seemed to look at the Auror and smiled at her before saying " Well, it's a good thing then, that you've managed to do quite a bit of work on our side, that's why the Dark Lord is allowing you to keep her to yourself." Hermione smiled and nodded " Yes, Mistress."

Tonks looked on with awe as, quick as a striking snake, Bellatrix lashed out with a hand and struck her across the face. Tonks was about to try and attack the woman, the wards be damned, when she heard Hermione give out an almost sexual moan.

This caused the Auror to pause and look at this woman she had known for years with surprise on her face. It was, however, Bellatrix who explained it to her " Hermione is a Masochist, she equates pain with pleasure." she smiled and said " Hermione, dear, take off your shirt and show your pet what you allow me to do to you."

Without even a pause, Hermione pulled off her shirt ( proving to Tonks she wasn't wearing a bra (( and causing her to wonder how the _Hell_ she'd been hiding _Those_ breasts )))

and showed off the scars on her chest and abdomen, then turned and showed her scars on her back to Tonks as simply looked on with awe and a slight sickened expression on her face. " Hermione, Merlin's-_Fucking_-Beard! What the hell have you done to your body?!"

Hermione smiled and looked at her with a slight gleam in her eyes and said " Mistress Bella has told you, I'm a Masichiost. When I barggened with her for Harry and Ron's lives, I knew that I would be tortured, and knew that I would be hurt." she sighed with a look of remembered pleasure, then looked at her and said " Don't worry, Tonks. I won't hurt you, unless your a Masichiost as well."

Tonks shivered slightly and said " No. Thanks." she looked at Hermione and said " What makes you think that I won't escape?" Hermione smiled and said " Simple, after a few minutes, I'll be putting you under, then, when you wake up, you'll be wearing a collar much like mine, except that your's will strangle you if you try to go beyond this room."

Before Tonks could make sense of this, she was hit by a stunning spell, not from Hermione, but from Bellatrix. Hermione looked at her Mistress, but any protest she might have had, died a silent death when Bellatrix took Hermione's lips in her own with a deep, gentle kiss that ended with a harsh bite on Hermione's lips, drawing blood much to the latters delight. " Well done, my love." Bellatrix whispered to her " I'm so proud of you."

A/N: Hey all, I know it's a short chapter, as far as they go, but I hope you receive this one well. And I'll get more out when I can. Till then, please remember, the review button is your friend ;)


End file.
